¡Es la hora de preguntar!
by MichelleLaLoca258
Summary: Bonjour. Aquí Michelle para traerles la continuación del FanFic de "El Cuervo Negro": ¿Qué hora es? ¡Hora de preguntas!. Explicación dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Michelle:** Bonjour. Bienvenidos sean a otro FanFic continuación de los de "El Cuervo Negro". Gracias a problemas técnicos, este FanFic fue eliminado de la cuenta de "El Cuervo Negro"; por lo que se podría decir que este FanFic comienza desde el principio. Esperaré con ansias sus preguntas a los personajes de "_Hora de aventura_", a esta servidora y a nuestra adorada Cuervo. Me explico, yo convivo en el instituto con ella, por lo tanto podrán hacerle preguntas a ella. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy. Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel Del Infierno: _-Aparece un conejo de pelaje rojo

**Todos:** Ohh...que bonito *.*

_Angel Del Infierno: _-el conejo comienza a brillar y se transforma en una chica rubia de ojos verdes, con una diadema de orejas de conejo rojas, una camisa azul con la frase "Is adventure time!", unos tejanos azules, converses negras y un par de alas de ángel blancas- Hola, yo soy Angel Del Infierno, pero pueden decirme Angel, y como dice mi nombre soy un ángel del infierno jejeje Un gusto en conocerlos chicos jejeje Bien, hoy tengo unas preguntitas para ustedes.

**Michelle:** Bienvenida.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Finn: ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?

**Finn:** Ehm...tal vez.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Marceline: ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres el personaje que ha sido votado "la más sensual" de la serie?

**Marceline:** Se siente genial -pone una pose orgullosa

**Michelle: **-susurra- Un pajarito me dijo que Finn la votó la más sensual jejeje -le guiña un ojo a Jake

**Marceline: **O/O

**Finn:** T/T

_Angel Del Infierno: _Princesa Flama: ¿Se haría una foto conmigo? Soy una gran fan suya *.*

**Princesa Flama:** Ehm...claro. -se hace una foto con ella- Ten.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Michelle: Hola amiga mía -la abraza- Te recuerdo que el Miércoles tenemos examen de historia. -le guiña un ojo- Estudia.

**Michelle:** Arg...no me lo recuerdes. -se cruza de brazos

_Dragonlector: _-Se abre un portal de la nada

**Todos: **¿qué es eso?

_Dragonlector: _-del portal sale un chico de 1.75m de estatura, cabello blanco del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo y orejas puntiagudas, vistiendo; una mascara; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la mascara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la mascara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados, un traje y pantalón de vestir; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro, un par de guantes; el derecho de blanco con el simbolo del yang en la parte superior y el izquierdo de negro con el símbolo del ying en la parte superior, y unos zapatos, el derecho de negro y el izquierdo de negro- Hola a todos -los saluda- soy Dragonlector pero pueden decirme Lec, y aqui están mis preguntas:

**Michelle:** Bienvenido.

_Dragonlector: _Finn ¿que se siente ser el mejor heroe de Ooo, despues de Billy claro?

**Finn:** Se siente muy bien jejeje.

_Dragonlector: _Fiona ¿tu admirabas a alguna heroína famosa de Aaa?

**Fiona:** Nopi. ^-^

_Dragonlector: _Jake ¿nos podrías contar alguna anécdota vergonzosa que le pasara a Finn?

**Jake:** Jejeje hay muchas, pero tengo una favorita: Un día yo volía de casa de Lady y vi a Finn en el suelo de la casa diciendo no sé que cosas; cuando me acerqué a él oí que lo que decía es: "¿¡por qué tuve que entrar a ese baño?!" y "¿¡Por qué demonios es tan sexy?!". Cuando le dige que lo oí se quedó todo rojo por días jejejeje.

**Finn: **¬/¬

_Dragonlector: _Cake ¿nos podrías contar alguna anécdota vergonzosa que le pasara a Fiona?

**Cake:** Exactamente lo mismo que con Finn jejejeje.

**Fiona: **¬/¬

_Dragonlector: _Michelle ¿Cuervo te a hablado de mi?

**Michelle:** Sipi, tu eres el que se enamoró de la princesa Flama, ¿verdad?

¡PUM!

**alguien del publico: **¡Mi bebé!

**Michelle: **Luego hablamos que un bebé se está quemando.

**Princesa Flama:** T/T


	3. Chapter 3

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Hola. Soy nueva por aquí y este es el primer Fic que leo, y me parece muy divertido y quise participar. ¿Puedo?

**Michelle:** Claro. ^.^

**Finn:** Que raro Nik. o_o

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Finn: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te dijera que sé quien te gusta?

**Finn:** -se sonroja mucho- Pu-pues...-sonríe macabramente- te cortaría la boca para que no dijeras nada.

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Ash: Fuiste un completo idiota al hacer daño a Marceline, espero que Hunson Abadeer te encuentre y acabe con tu estúpida existencia.

**Ash:** O.O No-no te creo.

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Marceline: Te propongo algo, si tu besas a Finn (con lengua) yo te regalaré a Hambo, se lo robé a Maja.

**Marceline:** Ok. -se acerca a Finn, lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa con lengua

**Finn:** O/O

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Marshall Lee: ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres el personaje masculino más sexy de toda la serie?

**Marshall:** Ja, es genial. -sonríe seductoramente

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Michelle: Me gusta mucho tu Fic je y estas preguntas son para ti: ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de la serie? ¿Hay algún chico (aquí presente) que te guste? ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita de la serie?

**Michelle:** Qué bien, una pregunta para mi. A ver...Mi personaje favorito es Marceline.

**Marceline: **Gracias.

**Michelle: **Mmmm...pues el príncipe Flame.

**Flame:** O/O

**Michelle:** Y mi pareja favorita es el "Finnceline".

**Finn y Marceline:** O/O

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Michelle: Por cierto, dijiste que se podía preguntar a Cuervo, ¿no? Pues le quiero preguntar.

**Michelle:** Claro, pregunta. Ella siempre está aquí.

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Cuervo: ¿Crees que volverás a usar tu cuenta pronto?

**Cuervo:** Mmm...No sé, eso depende de cuando vuelva a tener acceso a Internet y a mi cuenta.

_Zable-Z: _-se abre un portal de fuego, del cual comienzan a salir unas enormes alas blancas, junto con una figura humana, cuando sale completamente las alas desaparecen y el portal se cierra, es un chico que mide 1,75, esbelto, cabello negro con una linea roja, ojos amarillos con pupilas como la de un gato, tiene puestos unos jeans negros, una polera azul que tiene letras blancas que dicen 100% nephilim, una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas zapatillas converse negras con blanco- Hola a... ¿Erza que haces aqui?

**Todos menos Michelle:** ¿Eh?

**Michelle:** ¬¬ No soy Erza.

_Zable-Z: _Ok, bueno, me presento, mi nombre es Zable-Z soy un nephilim draconiano, con algo de gato por ahi, pero eso no importa un gusto conocerlos -sonrie y hace una leve inclinacion- he venido a hacer unas preguntas, paraaa, fiona, alguna vez te ha interesado alguien mas que marshall? Que no sea el principe gumball.

**Fiona:** Antes salía con el príncipe Flame.

_Zable-Z: _Para ash, que se siente ser conciderado el personaje mas estupido por haver terminado con la chica mas sexy de Ooo?

**Ash:** ¬¬

_Zable-Z: _Para finn ¿es facil sacarte celos?

**Finn:** No. -mira a Gumball, que tiene una mano en el hombro de Marceline -¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI CHICA! ò.ó

**Michelle:** Jejeje

_Zable-Z: _Para la princesa flama, ten -le da un brazalete de oro con un ruby- esto evitara que dañes a la gente al tocarla je, disfrutalo.

**Flama:** Gracias.

_Zable-Z: _Ahora para todos que opinan de mi y... michelle ¿me conoces de algo y la misma pregunta?

**Todos:** Eres muy agradable.

**Michelle:** Te conozco de otra cosa, se podría decir que eres mi cuñado je; y respondo lo mismo que ellos.

_Zable-Z: _Con eso me despido -aparece el mismo portal de fuego pero esta vez saca alas de demonio- adios -salta al portal y este se cierra

_Dragonlector: _-de uno de los focos del techo sale Lec- Hola a todos -los saluda

**Todos:** Hola. (?

_Dragonlector: _-se acerca a Michelle y le susurra al oido- No era necesario que dijeras eso y menos cerca de ella

**Michelle:** Je, lo lamento, je.

_Dragonlector: _pero ya que lo pasado, pasado, y aqui estan mis preguntas:

**Michelle:** Adelante con las preguntas.

_Dragonlector: _Marshal Lee ¿tienes algun peluche muy preciado para ti?

**Marshall:** Si, Hambi.

_Dragonlector: _Gumball, Bonnie ¿algun experimento reciente?

**Gumball:** Si, estamos trabajando en un aparato que te permite intarcambiar el cuerpo con otras personas.

**Bonnibell:** Pronto lo terminaremos.

_Dragonlector: _Tambien traje algunos regalos:

**Cake:** Bien, regalos. ^-^

_Dragonlector: _Para Jake, unos cuantos burritos de todo -saca de detras de el un platon enorme con varios burritos

**Jake:** -coge el platón- ¡Muchas gracias!

_Dragonlector: _Para Cake, una bolsa de hierba gatuna -saca de detras de el una enorme bolsa

**Cake:** -coge la bolsa- Gracias.

_Dragonlector: _Para Ash, te traje un regalo sorpresa -saca de detras de el un regalo gris con moño rojo

*Ash abre la caja y un puño le salta a la cara y lo golpea fuertemente*

**Ash:** ¡Ay!

_Dragonlector: _Y para Flama -saca de detras de el un rasimo de rosas rojas con bordes naranjas y una cajita azul- So...on p...pa...ra ti...i...i

**Flama:** -se sonroja levemente- Gra-gracias, pero, ¿las flores no se quemaran?

No te preocupes por las flores son rosas de fuego, asi que no se quemaran y la caja esta protegida por un hechizo para no quemarse, pero lo que hay dentro deseguro te gustara

**Flama:** A ver...-abre la caja de ella saca unos pendiente de oro con zafiros- Gra-gracias.

_Dragonlector: _Bien eso es todo, adios a todos -se despide y despues desaparece en un destello blanco

**Michelle:** ¡Adios!


	4. Chapter 4

_Dragonlector: _-de la sombra de Michelle sale un ser de oscuridad con forma humanoide

**Todos:** o.O ¿Qué es eso?

_Dragonlector: _-despues la oscuridad se desvanece revelando que en realidad era Lec- Hola a todos -los saluda

**Todos:** Aaahhh, eras tú.

_Dragonlector: _Vine de vuelta con mas preguntas:

**Michelle:** Adelante.

_Dragonlector: _Finn, Fiona ¿aun le tienen miedo al océano?

**Finn:** Sí.

**Fiona:** Por desgracia, sí.

_Dragonlector: _Bonnie, Gumball, si necesitan a un sujeto de pruebas para su maquina, yo me ofresco como voluntario ¿me aceptan?

**Gumball:** Por mí está bien. ¿Qué opinas tú, Bonnie?

**Bonnibell:** Claro.

**Michelle:** Subiré un "One-Shot" con esto jeje.

_Dragonlector: _También traigo algunos retos, jijiji

**Cuervo:** Esto va a ser divertido je.

_Dragonlector: _Jake, Cake, los reto a estar abrasados por lo que queda del capitulo

**Jake y Cake:** -ponen una mueca de asco pero se abrazan

_Dragonlector: _Marshall, Marcy, los reto a vestirse como los niños del siglo XIX

**Marceline y Marshall:** Ok. -se ponen una ropa antigua- ¡Esto es horrible!

_Dragonlector: _Bonnie, Gumball, los reto a vestirse de rockeros de heavy metal

**Bonnibell y Gumball:** Ok. -se ponen una ropa "rockera"- ¡Me parezco a Marceline/Marshall!

_Dragonlector: _Bien eso es todo, adiós a todos -se despide y desaparece en una nube negra

_TheOnlyGirlInTheWorld: _Para Michelle: ¿A qué te refieres con que "Zable-Z" es tu cuñado?

**Michelle:** Jejeje eso pregúntaselo a él...o a Cuervo, aquí presente. ¿Verdad, hermanita? -sonríe divertida

**Cuervo:** -aparata la mirada levemente sonrojada- Tsk, cállate Mich.

**Michelle:** Jejeje.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zable-Z: _-aparece un circulo magico en el suelo y de el sale una puerta

**Todos:** What?

_Zable-Z: -_ash se acerca a abrir la puerta pero esta subitamente se abre y lo golpea con fuerza mandandolo a glob sabe donde- hola a todos

**Todos:** Eso fue raro

_Zable-Z: _eh venido desde mi el paraiso

**Todos:** What?

_Zable-Z: _para hacer preguntas y retos

**Michelle:** Ok. (?

_Zable-Z: _Primero para ash... ¿ash? No lo veo, bueno no era importante.

**Todos:** u.u

_Zable-Z: _Para Fiona sabes de las historias en las que tu y finn son pareja? Incluso se han casado y llegado al escalon 15 en algunas.

**Fiona:** O/O

**Marshall:** Grrrr

_Zable-Z: _Para finn la misma pregunta.

**Finn:** O/O

**Marceline:** Grrrr

_Zable-Z: _Para gumball y bublegum si es una maquina para cambiar de cuerpos no necesitan a dos? Yo me ofresco si lo desean.

**Bonnibell:** Gracias. Gumy, ¿quienes se apuntaron?

**Gumball:** Pues, Lec, Zable, Finn, Marcy, Fiona, Marsh, Cuervo y Mich.

**Bonnibell:** ¡Qué bien!

_Zable-Z: _Para jake y cake para recuperarse del abrazo tengan -le da a jake unos burritos de todo y a cake hierba de gato

**Cake y Jake:** Gracias.

_Zable-Z: _Mich que sentiste al verte en mi fic?

**Michelle:** Me gustó mucho jeje un lindo detalle jeje

_Zable-Z: _Ahora retos, marceline finn por haver mentido hacerca de tus celos pagaras, un heroe no deve mentir jeje, reto a marceline a darme un beso en la mejilla no sere tan cruel esta vez.

**Marceline: **Ok -le da un beso en la mejilla a Zable

**Finn:** O.O Grrr

_Zable-Z: _Paraaaaa mich y cuervo las reto a... no comer chocolates ni ver anime o leer manga durante tres dias.

**Michelle y Cuervo:** ¡Eres cruel! -hacen un puchero

_Zable-Z: _Creo que eso es... no, por cierto mich, traje a alguien qie quiere verte -surgen fuego del suelo y cuando desaparece erza scarlet esta ahí

**Todos:** o.O

_Zable-Z: _Me devia un favor por algo que hizo cuando se le pasaron las copas, verdad erza? -Ella sonroja- bueno, te ruego que la cuides, me la llevare de vuelta al gremio en el proximo cap, nos vemos. -Sale por la misma puerta la cual desaparece despues de que se cierra

**Michelle:** ¡AAAAAHHHH! -a abraza como peluche y al arrasta a su habitación y se encierra con ella

**Cuervo:** Pobre Erza.

_Dragonlector: _-Se abre un portal

**Todos:** Eh?

_Dragonlector: -_pero de el sale un zombie extremadamente musculoso- ¡RROOOAAAARRRG!

**Todos:** ¡AAHH!

_Dragonlector: -_pero despues sale Lec del portal, se pone delante del zombie y le da una fuerte patada que lo regresa al portal e cual se cierra- Hola a todos -los saluda- y lo siento por eso estaba explorando un mundo que no habia visitado y cuando abri el portal un zombie aparecio y se metio en el como acabaron de ver, pero ya paso y vine con mas preguntas:

**Cake:** Uff, que susto.

_Dragonlector: _Michelle, no sabia que tu y Cuervo fueran hermanas

**Michelle:** Bueno, no somos hermanas geneticas, pero nos queremos tanto que nos tratamos como hermanas.

_Dragonlector: _Bonnie, Gumball ¿les molesto mi reto?

**Bonnibell y Gumball:** Un poco. -se cruzab de brazos

_Dragonlector: _Tambien traigo algunos reto:

**Cuervo:** Es me da miedo. O.O

_Dragonlector: _Reto a todos, incluyendo a Michelle y Cuervo, a bailar el Can can, ya saben el del rada radaradarada radadadada algo asi

**Todos:** o.O Ok -comienzan a bailar

_Dragonlector: _Bien eso es todo, adi... -no pudo despedirce por que se abrio un portal y de el salio la motocicleta de Ghost Rider, la cual lo arrollo

**Todos:** ¿Estás bien?

_Dragonlector: _No se preocupen, estoy bien -sale de debajo de la moto y se sube en ella- ahora si, adios a todos -se despide y entra en el portal condiciendo la moto


	6. Chapter 6

_casis30: _Cuervo: ¿Zable-Z es tu novio?

**Michelle:** ¡Por Fin! Una persona que es directa. ^-^

**Cuervo:** -se sonroja enormemente- Pu-pues s-sí

_Zable-Z: _-se abre un portal en el suelo del cual sale Zable y se queda volando en el cielo con alas de dragón

**Todos:** Hola (?

_Zable-Z: -_entonces del portal sale una enorme bestia de lava y obscuridad, o... la mitad de el, la otra mitad todavia no pasaba por el portal

**Todos:** ¿¡QUÉ ES ESA COSA?!

_Zable-Z: _lo siento pero en esta casa no puedes asomar -le da un fuerte golpe en la cara- tu horrible rostro -el monstruo cae por el portal gritando y el portal se cierra, Zable se queda flotando en el aire y desciende lentamente hasta llegar al suelo- odio a los dioses corrompidos, son molestos cierto?

**Todos:** WTF?!

_Zable-Z: _bueno vengo desde el anti-olimpo a hacer algunas preguntas, primero...

_Zable-Z: _para Finn, te preguntare de nuevo y no me mientas esta vez ¿eres celoso? jejeje

**Finn:** Sí...-mira a gumball que, otra vez, tiene una mano en el hombro de marceline- ¡QUITA TU P*** MANO DE MI CHICA!

_Zable-Z: _para Fiona y Finn, ¿les gustaria vencer su miedo al oceano?

**Fiona y Finn:** Claro.

_Zable-Z: _para Principe flama ¿estas interesado en alguien de por aqui?

**Flame:** -se sonroja enormemente y mira disimuladamente a Michelle- Pu-pues...s-sí...

_Zable-Z: _para cake ten amiga -le da una cajita con bufandas de diferentes colores- ya esta comenzando a hacer frio y para jake -le da un set de mantitas- ten.

**Cake:** Muchas gracias.

**Jake:** Muchísimas gracias.

_Zable-Z: _para marshall, ¿que pasa marsh? ¿inseguridad frente a los fic de FinnxFiona?

**Marshall:** Tsk, callate -se cruza de brazos sonrojado

_Zable-Z: _para marceline, mira lo que tengo para ti -le da una bolsa de papas exactamente igual a las de su cancion- disfrutalas.

**Marceline:** OMG! ¡Gracias! -lo abraza fuertemente

**Finn:** Grrr

_Zable-Z: _para mich, creo que ya es tiempo de llevarce a erza, a menos que ella quiera quedarce un rato mas.

**Michelle:** Jooo -hace un puchero

**Erza: **Chao amiga mía, ha sido un placer haber pasado la tarde contigo.

**Michelle:** Bueno, chao... -hace un puchero

_Zable-Z: _bueno eso es todo nos vemos -se abre un portal y se ve un hermoso paisaje de un arbol mas grande que una montaña- ok shambala aquí voy -salta al portal y este desaparece

**Todos:** Adios.

_Dragonlector: _-Se abre un portal y de el sale Lec siendo embestido por su motocicleta hasta una pared- !CRASH!

**Todos:** o.O

_Dragonlector: _-la motocicleta se da la vuelta hacia el portal pero despues va en reversa hacia donde esta Lec, despues levanta su rueda trasera y la coloca sobre su pecho y despues arranca lastimando con su rueda a Lec- !AAAAHHHH! -y luego va lo mas rapido al portal el cual se cierra despues que lo atraviesa

**Todos:** ¿Estás bien?

_Dragonlector: _-Lec se levanta y se toca el pecho- ay, ay, ay, ay, hola a todos -los saluda- lo que acaban de ver es lo que me hace ella cuando le hago su mantenimiento mensual, pero por favor olviden eso que traje algunas preguntas:

**Todos:** Ok

_Dragonlector: _Marceline ¿que harias si vieras a Finn y Fiona besandose?

**Marceline: **O.O ¡FIONA! ¡ESTÁS MUERTA!

_Dragonlector: _Marshall misma pregunta

**Marshall:** O.O ¡YO TE MATO FINN EL HUMANO!

_Dragonlector: _Finn ¿que harias si vieras a Marceline y Marshall besandose?

**Finn:** -mirada siniestra- Me parece que este mundo se va a quedar sin su rey vampiro

_Dragonlector: _Fiona misma pregunta

**Fiona:** O.O ¡TE VOY A MATAR MARCELINE ABADEER!

_Dragonlector: _Michelle, Cuervo ¿como se sienten por el reto que les puso Zable?

**Michelle:** Es cruel...

**Cuervo:** Es muy malo -.-

_Dragonlector: _Ahora mis retos:

_Dragonlector: _Cake y Jake los reto a...bailar tango

**Cake y Jake:** What? Ok -bailan tango con una expresión de asco

_Dragonlector: _Bonniebel y Gumball los reto a...tratar de hacerles una broma a Ash y Ashley

**Bonnibell y Gumball:** Ok

_Dragonlector: _Michelle te reto a decirnos que hiciste con Erza en tu cuarto, y para que nos cuentes la verdad -se levanta la mascara hasta la nariz y saca una servatana con la que le dispara un dardo al cuello- el dardo contiene suero de la verdad y el efecto se quitara para el final del capitulo, ahora responde por favor

**Michelle: **Nada, solo estuvimos hablando de sus aventuras en Fairy Tail, de que a ella le gusta Jellal; y a mi Flame...-se tapa la boca con las manos- mierda

**Flame:** O/O

_Dragonlector: _Bien eso es todo, adios a todos -se despide y desaparece en un destello blanco


	7. Chapter 7

_Zable-Z: _-se escucha un impresionante solo de guitarra eléctrica y en el piso se crea una grieta de la cual surge Zable tocando una guitarra negra con plateado, con los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido, mientras que de su espalda surge una ala de angel de color blanco y una de demonio, toca la nota final y de la grita sale fuego, cuando este termina solo queda zable en medio de muchas rosas de fuego rojas y amarillas

**Todos:** o.O Hola (?

_Zable-Z: _hola a todos -se acerca a cuervo- hola querida -le da un beso- ohhh, te sonrojas casi tanto como cuando te digo sexy o sensual

**Cuervo:** 0/0

**Todos menos Cuervo:** O.O

_Zable-Z: _ok, vine con retos -saca una lista de color crema, un pergamino con aspecto antiguo- eth nefhilu geren pearum -un rayo le cae a ash- nope, este pergamino no era pero ten -se lo da a marceline- lo usaras mas que yo, ahora si -saca un papel con aspecto nuevo

**Marceline:** Jejejejeje -sonrie macabramente

_Zable-Z: _para Fiona, ¿harias el escalon 15 con finn para salvar tu especie? en realidad, es algo egoista negarle la vida a una especie y dejarla morir ¿no? a diferencia de los vampiros los humanos mueren.

**Fiona:** Me da igual si es egoista o no, si yo hiciera eso no sería con Finn sería con Marshall...-se tapa la boca con las manos- mierda

**Marshall:** O/O

_Zable-Z: _para fin la misma pregunta.

**Finn:** Antes violo a Jake ¬¬ -se cruza de brazos

**Todos:** Da Fuck? o.O

_Zable-Z: _ok, para Mich, ten -le da un espejo con el simbolo de fairy tail atras- con este espejo te podras comunicar con erza, o con quien este en el gremio je.

**Michelle: **OMG! Gracias cuñado!

_Zable-Z: _para la princesa y el principe flama, ¿les gustaria conocer a el señor del sol?

**Flama y Flame:** Ok (?

_Zable-Z: _para los dos vampiros, tened -les da bolsitas con gemas rojas- cada gema los hara humanos por un dia, ademas son deliciosos.

**Marceline y Marshall:** Gracias.

_Zable-Z: _bueno creo que eso es todo, adios -se acerca el cuervo- adios sexy -desaparece en una flama mientras resuena una nota de guitarra

**Cuervo:** O/O

_Angel Del Infierno: _¡Hola! Volví con más preguntas, algunos retos y algunos regalos.

**Michelle:** Bienvenida de nuevo.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Finn: ¿Te puedo decir algo? Yo creo que saliste con Flama por despecho, ya que Marcy te había rechazado antes.

**Flama:** What?

**Finn:** Eso no es verdad, salí con ella porque me gustaba. No por eso, yo nunca haría eso.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Marceline: ¿Cuando piensas declararte a Finn?

**Marceline:** Las chicas nunca se declaran primero. -guiña un ojo- Pero conociendo a Finn, muy pronto lo haré.

**Finn:** 0/0

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Michelle: ¿Podrías convencer a Zable-Z de que se le pueda preguntar a él? Esque ya que es el novio de Cuervo tengo varias preguntas para él jejeje

**Michelle:** Ya se lo pregunté y dijo que sí jejeje

**Cuervo:** What?

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Cuervo: Enhorabuena por tu noviazgo!

**Cuervo:** -se rasca la nuca sonrojada- jejeje Gracias jeje

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Flame: ¿Cuando vas a declararte a Mich?

**Flame:** Ehm...-se sonroja- e-es que me da vergüenza

_Angel Del Infierno: _Y ahora los retos.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Marshall: Esta noche tienes que entrar a la habitación de Marcy y dormir con ella, pero tú sin camisa. (lo lamento Finn, soy fan del Finnceline pero amo el Marcelee)

**Marshall:** Ok

**Marceline:** 0/0

**Finn:** Grrr

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Mich: Besa a Flame en la boca *.*

**Michelle: **Ok -abraza a Flame por el cuello y lo besa

**Flame:** O/O

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Finn: Dile algo pervertido a Marcy. (jejeje i am crazy jeje)

**Finn:** o.O Ok -se acerca a Marceline y le susurra algo que nadie escucha salvo Marcy

**Marceline:** -se sonroja enormemente- Wow, nunca pensé escuchar "eso" de ti Finn

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Flama: Dime...¿algún amor?

**Flama:** -se sonroja levemente- Bueno...me he fijado en Lec...¡pero no digais nada!

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para BMO: Te han olvidado -.- Bien, tu reto es...¡dejarte secuestrar por mi! (es que BMO es muy cute *.*)

**B-MO:** Ok -estiende los brazos- ¿cuando me llevas?

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Ash: Muerete! (jejejejeje)

**Ash:** ¬¬ -le levanta el dedo del medio a Angel Del Infierno

_Angel Del Infierno: _Y ahora me despido dando regalos.

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Finn: Ten -le da una espada negra con una inscripción roja que pone: "vampire blood"- es una espada parecida a la tuya de sangre de demonio, pero esta es de sangre de vampiro. Es mucho más poderosa que la tuya.

**Finn:** Woa...es asombrosa...espera, ¿sangre de vampiro?...wow

**Marceline:** Finn, cuidado con eso que esa espada mata vampiros

**Finn:** Woa

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Fiona: Ten, sé que te gustará -le da una foto de marshall COMPLETAMENTE desnudo- jejejeje

**Fiona:** 0/0 -se guarda la foto en el bolsillo- jejeje

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Cuervo: Toma -le da un brazalete dorado con una gema azul- Este brazalete te permite leer la mente de todas las personas que tu quieres, es para que nos digas si la gente miente o no

**Cuervo:** Wow, gracias

_Angel Del Infierno: _Y para BMO: Tomo pequeñito -le da un lazito rojo y unos dulces- eres tan cute *.*

**B-MO:** Gracias.

_Dragon Lector: _-Se abre un portal y de el salen dos pequeñas dragonas de escamas rojo carmesi con una linea de rubis en sus espaldas y ojos violetas, las cuales se estaban lanzando y atrapando con sus bocas la mascara de Lec y detras de ellas venia Lec sin su mascara dejando al descubierto su rostro, el cual tenia una enorme cicatriz sobre sus parpados y sus cuencas estaban vacias, pero se veia que estaba molesto- !Scarlet! !Cherry! !Regresenme mi mascara!

**Todos:** WTF?!

_Dragon Lector: -_las mencionadas se detienen pero Lec no lo hiso a tiempo y choco contra una pared, quedando inconsiente

_Cherry: _uy, eso debio doler ¿no crees Scarlet?

_Scarlet:_ Si que lo creo Cherry

**Fiona:** ¿quienes son?

_Ambas: _Somos las hermanas de Lec

**Todos:** Aaaahhhh

_Cherry:_ Yo soy Cherry Lector

_Scarlet: _Y yo soy Scarlet Lector

_Ambas: _-Despues se ponen de pie, se apoyan en las garras de la otra, voltean su rostro hacia ellos, levantan cada una su pierna derecha- Y juntas somos !Las gemelas Lector! -Sonrien y les guiñan un ojo

**Todos:** Ok (?

_Scarlet: _Y ya que nuestro hermano esta inconsiente...

_Cherry: _...nosotras les haremos las preguntas

**Todos:** Ok

_Cherry: _Finn ¿como se siente ser el unico humano de todo Ooo?

**Finn:** Bueno, me siento como un forever alone -.-

_Scarlet: _Fiona ¿como te sentias al ser la unica humana de toda Aaa?

**Fiona:** Lo mismo que dijo Finn

_Scarlet:_ Jake ¿como estan tus hijos?

**Jake:** Muy bien ^-^

_Cherry: _Cake ¿como estan tu hijos?

**Cake:** Traviesos

_Ambas:_ Gumball, Bonnie, nuestro hermano nos conto que los reto a hacerles una broma a Ash y a Ashley ¿que les hicieron y como fue?

**Bonnibell:** Ya lo cuento yo. Pues les pusimos una poción que hicimos en el agua, y al veversela estuvieron obligados a decir la verdad siempre, y cuando alguien decía sus nombres se comportaban como perros, jeje.

_Ambas:_ Tambien trajimos un reto, retamos al principe y la princesa flama a besar en la mejilla a la persona que les gusta

**Flame:** Ok -le da un beso en la mejilla a Mich

**Flama:** -levanta la mano- Yo no puedo, está desmayado.

**Michelle: **Tu daselo igual.

**Flama:** Ok -le da un beso en la mejilla a Lec

_Ambas: _Y una ultima pregunta, Marceline, Marshall ¿que opinan de nuestro color?

**Marceline y Marshall:** Quisieramps comer ese color. -babean mirandolas

_Dragon Lector:_ -Lec se levanta y llega de forma sigilosa detras de ellos, coloca sus manos en uno de sus hombros, ellos se voltean y ven que les esta sonriendo de forma desquiciada y sienten un aura siniestra a su alrededor

**Marceline y Marshall:** Ya se me fue el hambre!

**Todos:** O.O

_Dragon Lector: _Bien, ya desperte ¿como se portaron mis hermanas con ustedes?

**Todos:** Bien, muy bien.

_Dragon Lector: _Bien, eso es todo, ad...

_Ambas:_ !Adios a todos! -Se despiden

_Dragon Lector: _!Oigan! !Eso es mio! Y hablando de lo que es mio !Regresenme mi mascara!

_Ambas:_ !Atrapanos primero! -Salen corriendo mientras rien hacia el portal y despues son perseguidas por Lec, cuando todos cruzan el portal este se cierra


	8. Chapter 8

_ 50: _Hola a todos. Vengo para hacerles algunas preguntas y traerles algunos regalos. Primero las preguntas:

**Michelle:** Bienvenida.

_ 50: _1) Finn: ¿Marceline sabe que le viste desnuda una vez?

**Finn:** Espero que no.

_ 50: _2) Marcy: ¿Sabes que Finn te vio desnuda una vez?

**Marceline:** ¡¿QUÉ!?

_ 50: _3) BMO: Cuando Angel Del Infierno te regrese, ¿te puedo secuestrar yo?

**B-MO:** Ok, -estiende los brazos sonriendo- ¿cuando nos vamos?

_ 50: _4) Ashly: ¿Estás ahí? Bueno, si estás quiero hacerte esta pregunta, (de antemano me disculpo por el vocabulario que voy a emplear) ¿Eres tan puta como te pintan? ¿O eres mucho MÁS zorra?

**Ashly:** ¬¬ Yo soy una chica muy buena ¬¬

**Michelle y Cuervo:** Esa no te la crees ni tú. ¬u¬

**Ashly:** ¬¬

_ 50: _5) Marshall Lee: ¿Cuando piensas declararte a Fiona?

**Marshall:** -se sonroja- Y-yo no estoy enamorado de e-esa niñita

_ 50: _6) Michelle: ¿Viste mi "one-shot": "Sobrenombre"? ¿Te gustó?

**Michelle:** Sí, me gustó mucho. Fue muy lindo. ^.^

_ 50: _Y ahora tengo unos regalos para ustedes:

_ 50: _7) PB: Ten -le da un brazalete rosa con diamantes incrustados- espero que te guste.

**Bonnibell:** Oh, muchas gracias. Es muy lindo.

_ 50: _8) Marcy: Ten -le da un colgante negro con un diamante incrustado en el centro- espero que te guste.

**Marceline:** Wow, muchas gracias.

_ 50: _Y 9) BMO: Ten -le da una bandeja con galletas rellenas de crema y un CD con nuevos juegos- espero que te gusten.

**B-MO:** Muchas gracias.

_ 50: _Nos vemos.

_lucy D heartifilia: _-todo se vuelve oscuro, y magicamente se prenden velas, que no saben como carajo estaban alli, a lo lejos una tenue luz se prende dejando ver una chica de pelo cafe y ojos rojos...junto con unas alas negras y unas orejas de perro, que no tienen ni put* idea que ver con sus alas- okey yo solo queria ser popular y comentar así

**Cuervo:** Hola.

_lucy D heartifilia: _Ash...quien carajo es ash? -ignorado por odio nivel: odin

**Ash:** ¬¬

_lucy D heartifilia: _Michelle-chan esta muyyy bueno el fic, sigue así

**Michelle:** Gracias. ^-^

_lucy D heartifilia: _Marshall te amo, eres sexy y todo, pero amo mas a Gumbal, es que Gumbal es tan...adada, no tengo palabras para describirlo

**Marshall: **WTF?!

**Gumball:** Jejeje, gracias jeje

_lucy D heartifilia: _Marceline quiero que te des un besito (no soy mala, es solo un besito) con Marshall

**Marceline:** Ok -abraza a Marshall por el cuello y lo besa

_lucy D heartifilia: _Bonnibel dame un abracho, abracho

**Bonnibell:** Ehm...ok (? -le da un "abracho"

_lucy D heartifilia: _Flame debo confesarme...yo...yo soy tu hermana, a que no te lo esperabas, michelle-chan te encargo a mi hermano xD

**Flame:** X/X

_lucy D heartifilia: _Finn que se siente besar a la muerte (a flama)

**Finn:** Quema...

_lucy D heartifilia: _Bueno solo eso, queria molestar un poco, no espera quiero mandarle saludos a cuervo-san, a su novio que me cae super bien (picarones consiganse una habitación xD) y a dragon lector que me encantan sus apariciones y preguntas

**Cuervo:** Gracias jeje.

_lucy D heartifilia: _Asi casi se me olvida Marshall, Marceline me podrian dedicar wasting love de iron maiden, pero que Marceline toque y Marshall y gumbal canten, eso si canten bien que es una de mis canciones preferidas -tiene una mirada sicopata- atrevanse a cantarla mal y van a sufrir de la peor manera, eso -volvio a la normalidad- ya nee

**Marceline: **Ten -le da un CD- es la canción grabada

_Zable-Z: _holaaaaaaa de nuevo -se ve a zable entrando perezosamente con unos pantalones negros con pantuflas con forma de patas de gato y una sudadera negra con capucha, capucha la cual tiene orejas de gato

**Todos:** o.O

_Zable-Z: _-se estira y bosteza mostrando un colmillo- vine de incognito, para esconderme de... para esconderme -avanza por la sala y se acuesta en un sofá individual- primero, para mich, te reto a darle al principe flama un beso, y decirle que lo amas y a cambio te concedo un deseo.

**Michelle: **Está bien. -se acerca a Flame, lo besa y luego lo abraza como peluche- Te amo.

**Flame:** O/O

_Zable-Z: _para -bostezo- marceline, ¿cuantas veces has usado el pergamino de rayo que te di? y también te reto aaaah, hmmm... zzzzzzz -despierta- a tocar una hermosa melodia para mi... de preferencia una de dragon force... Through The Fire And Flames, y a cambio... te dare un traje como estos pero para mujer -dice estirando los brazos hacia ella mostrando que sus mangas son mas largas que sus brazos

**Marceline:** Pues ya lo usé más de 50 veces jejeje. Y ok, -le pasa un CD- ahí tienes la canción grabada. -le guiña un ojo- Espero mi traje.

_Zable-Z: _para cake ¿me harias una bufanda muy larga de color rojo?, te daré hierva de gato refinada, y si puedes usa esta lana -le pasa unas bolas de lana enredada color rojo, de la cual se desprenda una leve luz- por favor ten cuidado, las almas de demonios ígneos pueden ser difíciles de trabajar.

**Cake:** Claro.

_Zable-Z: _para jake, -ten le da una viola- esto se te quedo en algún lado, parece que alguien lo arrojo para que no lo tocaras -mira a Marshall

**Jake:** Muchas gracias, tocaré algo ahora mismo.

**Marshall:** Mierda. ¬¬

_Zable-Z: _para finn, que bueno que dijiste la verdad, me enorgulleces...

**Finn:** ¬¬

_Zable-Z: _ahora se como molestarte mas -se transforma en un gato negro con ojos dorados y se sube a los brazos de marceline

**Marceline:** Je~ que lindo. -acaricia al gato

**Finn:** Grrr

_Zable-Z: _-se baja de los brazos de la vampira- paraaaaa... princesa flama, esto no es un reto ni una pregunta solo rezo para que lec o cuervo no lo tomen personal, el frio que tengo en este momento me hace hacer esto

**Flama:** ¿Hacer qué?

_Zable-Z: _-la abraza y le da un beso... de unos dos o tres segundos luego se separa de ella y vuelve al sillon

**Flama:** O/O

_Zable-Z: _-mira a cuervo la cual se ve enojada- vamos no te pongas celosa -se acerca y le susurra algo que hace que la chica se sonroja, y cuervo se sienta en el sillon mientras Zable se acuesta en sus piernas- por cierto Lec, cuida a tus hermanas dile que se controlen, intentaron quitarme mi collar, casi tengo que ocupar la fuerza si es que no les digo que mejor jueguen con tu mascara -luego se vuelve a dormir en las piernas de cuervo- buenas noches nyaaaaaaaa -boztezo gatuno- zzzzzzzzzzz

**Todos:** Raro

_Dragon Lector: _-Se abre un portal y de el sale Lec el cual parecia buscar algo- Donde, donde, donde !Ya se!

**Finn:** ¿Qué te pasa?

_Dragon Lector: _Finn nesesito que me sujetes del pantalon

**Finn:** What?

_Dragon Lector: _Solo hazlo -Finn lo toma del pantalon y despues Lec mete su mano en su bolsillo- Ya casi, ya casi !Lo tengo! -Derrepente Lec es succionado hacia el interior del su bolsillo dejando su pantalon en las manos de Finn

**Todos:** WTF?!

_Dragon Lector: _-luego escuchan la voz de Lec del interior de su pantalon- Por favor guarden mi pantalon en alguna parte, y si del portal salen 3 chicas !Diganles que sali por esa puerta!

**Finn:** ¿cual puerta?

_Dragon Lector: _-en uno de las paredes aparece un puerta derrepente- !Por esa puerta! ¡Ahora guarden mi pantalon! -ellos guardan su pantalon por ahi y poco despues del portal salen 3 chicas distintas; una era de cabello castaño, medio largo y lacio, ojos azules, su piel era de un tono bronceado claro, era copa B, vestia una blusa de tirantes blanca, un short de mezclilla que le llega por debajo del muslo y unos tenis, ademas de eso tenia un par de alas de angel y una aureola sobre su cabeza, otra de las chicas era de cabello pelirrojo, largo y lacio, ojos violetas, su piel es de un tono claro casi palido, era copa C, vestia un sueter amarrillo, una falda larga hasta los tobillos de color violeta y unos zapatos blancos, ademas tenia unos pequeños cuernos por arriba de sus cejas y un par de alas y cola de demonio rojas, y la ultima era de cabello rubio, corto y despeinado, ojos verdes con un par de anteojos, su piel era de un tono bronceado, era copa B, vestia una clase de sujetador y falda de piel de leopardo, estaba descalza, ademas tenia un par de orejas que parecian de gato y una cola de leona

**Todos:** o.O -las chicas se acercan a ellos

_Demonio: _¿Por casualidad no han visto pasar a un chico... -lo dice algo timida y con un pequeño sonrojo

_Leona:_ ...que siempre lleva una mascara bipolar... -lo dice de de manera intelectual mientras se acomoda los anteojos

_Angel:_ ...y siempre viste de blanco y negro? -lo dice algo molesta y de brazos cruzados

**Todos:** Sí.

**Finn:** salio por esa puerta

_Angel:_ !Vamos chicas! -va corriendo hacia la puerta

_Demonio y Leona:_ !Vamos atras de ti! -la siguen

_Dragon Lector: _-Las chicas salen por la puerta y poco despues de que se cierra Lec vuelve a hablar desde su escondite- ¿Ya se fueron?

**Michelle: **Sí

_Dragon Lector: _-el pantalon de Lec sale de su escondite y del bolsillo sale Lec, y por no traer su pantalon puesto se veian sus piernas las cuales tenian varias cicatrices pequeñas pero las mas notorias eran unas por debajo de la cadera y otras por arriba de los tobillos, ademas se veia que traia puesto un calzoncillo blanco

**Chicos:** O.O

**Chicas:** O/O

_Dragon Lector: _¿Que les pasa? -Despues se percata de como se encontraba y se pone su pantalon lo mas rapido que pudo- Olviden lo que vieron ¿si?

**Todos:** Ok

**Finn:** ¿Quienes eran esas chicas?

_Dragon Lector: _Unas amigas mias que me perseguian sin ninguna razon aparente, eso creo, por sierto, hoy no traigo preguntas pero si un reto, reto a todos los chicos a jugar una partida de Poker conmigo ¿aceptan? -saca una baraja de naipes de su bolsillo

**Chicos:** Ok

_Dragon Lector: _Aunque el juego tendra una condicion, que creo que a las chicas les gustara, al final de cada ronda, cuando alla un ganador, los perdedores se quitaran algo de ropa, los que queden solo en calzoncillos salen de juego y gana el que halla conservado mas ropa, y el premio es poder conducir mi motocicleta por toda una semana ¿que les parece, aceptan si o no?

**Varias horas despues solo quedan en la mesa Lec, solo con su pantalon, y algunos de los chicos mientras que los demas observan quien ganara**

_Dragon Lector: _-se quita el pantalon- Bien ganaste y un trato es un trato, puedes usar mi motocicleta por toda un semana -le entrega las llaves- pero no la choques o ralles, o te atropellara -cuando Lec estaba recogiendo su ropa la puerta que el hiso aparecer se abrio y volvieron a entrar las mismas chicas

_Angel: _Buscamos por varias horas y no lo encontramos -se escuchaba molesta

Demonio: No te alteres, lo encontraremos -se escuchaba preocupada

Leona: Seguro volvio a casa -se escuchaba segura

Demonio: Eso es lo mas se... -se detiene

Angel: ¿Por que te detienes?

Demonio: Miren al frente -señala hacia el frente

_Dragon Lector: _-Las chicas fijan su mirada hacia el frente y ven a Lec el cual se amarraba su corbata, al terminar de amarrarla se percata de la presencia de las chicas- Ho...o...ola chiiii...ca...aas -las saluda

_Trio de chicas:_ Lec -lo dicen molestas

_Dragon Lector: _Me gustaria quedarme a charlar pero tengo que !Huir! -sale corriendo hacia un portal que el abre y siendo perseguido por aquellas chicas

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Flame: te reto a besar a Mich

**Flame:** Ok -abraza a Mich por la cintura y la besa

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Zable-Z: te reto a besar a Cuervo jeje

**Zable:** Se supone que un reto debe ser difícil -toma a Cuervo por la cintura y la besa- ahora el verdadero reto es contenerme jeje -le acaricia el pelo a la sonrojada chica

**Michelle:** Jeje :3

_Angel Del Infierno: _Para Fin: te reto a decirnos que le digiste a Marcy

**Finn:** -se sonroja enormemente- Pu-pues n-no lo recierdo jejejeje...¡ADIOS! -sale corriendo lejos

**Todos:** Raro


	9. Chapter 9

_lucy D heartifilia: _He vuelto yo se que no me extrañaron (?), en fin! Empecemos con el odio hacia ash

**B-MO:** Yo sí te extrañé.

**Chicas:** ¡Que lindo! *.* -lo abrazan y lo llenan de besos (entre ella están Angel Del Infierno y anny-fanatica50)

**Chicos:** Grrr, B-MO suertudo

_lucy D heartifilia: _Ash te odio, pero extrañamente menos que a ashley...extraño en todos sus sentidos!

**Ashly:**

**Ash:** ¬¬

_lucy D heartifilia: _Marshall...mira un vendedor de sushi quiere venderle sushi a fionna y la quiere besar!, apurate y detenlo...y de paso me das el sushi

**Marshall:** Lo lamento, pero no podré darte el sushi n.n ... ¡PORQUE EL MUY IMBECIL SE LO VA A TRAGAR POR EL CULO! C

_lucy D heartifilia: _Finn dinos que le dijiste a Marceline o si no revelare muchos secretos tuyos! (Entiendase que los sacare de mi rara y revuelta mente)

**Finn:** -se sonroja mucho- N-ni muerto.

_lucy D heartifilia: _Flame hermano mio, tienes dinero?, no espera eso no era... ya me acorde declarale tu amor a michelle-chan

**Flame:** -se sonroja mucho- O-ok ... por cierto, no, no tengo dinero...para ti ¬u¬ -se acerca a Michelle- Mich... -respira hondo- ...te amo

**Michelle:** 0/0 ¿¡q-qué?!

**Flame:** Sí, te amo. Tu linda sonrisa me encanta, tu hermosura me hipnotiza, y tu preciosa personalidad me enamora.

**Michelle:** Yo...y-yo también te amo Flame -lo besa, y el responde gustoso al beso

**Cuervo: **Ya era hora jeje

_lucy D heartifilia: _Quiero finn x flama por favor sin que alguien cofmarcelinecof interrumpa, solo pido un beso nada mas

**Finn:** Está bien -abraza a Flama por la cintura y la besa tiernamente, ella pone sus manos en los hombros del heroe y responde al beso

_lucy D heartifilia: _Yo y mi rara mente queremos preguntar...podríamos...retos...yaoi...chicos traumados..., eso claro si nos dejan si no, no

**Cuervo y Michelle:** ¡Claro que sí! :D

_lucy D heartifilia: _Me despido sean buenas personas, odien a ash porque...si, coman papas fritas, cuidado con los cambios de humor de sus novias, coman y bye bye

**B-MO:** Bye, vuelve pronto

**Chicas:** *.*

_Dragon Lector: _-Se abre un portal y de el se ve a Lec huyendo de una multitud conformada por angeles, demonios y mujeres león y armados con diversas armas, todos se veian molestos y al frente de la multitud estaban las amigas de Lec las cuales se ven mas molestas que los demas, y de alguna manera se escuchaba la musica de huida de Indiana Jones- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Todos:** o.O WTF?!

_Dragon Lector: _-Lec logra cruzar el portal tirandose al suelo y se voltea para cerrar el portal pero una lanza logro cruzar justo antes de cerrarse y se clavo justo abajo de la entrepierna de Lec haciendo que tragara saliva por lo cerca que estaba- "Glup" Eso estubo cerca

**Todos:** ¿Estás bien?

_Dragon Lector: _-se levanta del suelo y se limpia la suciedad de su traje- Hola a todos -los saluda- lo que vieron fueron las familias de mis amigas persiguiendome, pero es normal que lo hagan, ellos me odian por cosas que hice en sus casas cuando me invitaron, y creanme, si hiciera lo mismo en sus casas me odiarian tambien, pero olviden eso que traje preguntas:

**Cuervo:** Ok (?

_Dragon Lector: _-Se levanta la mascara hasta la nariz y saca una servatana del bolsillo que usa para dispararle un dardo a Finn en el cuello- El dardo contiene suero de la verdad, asi que Finn, dinos ¿que le dijiste Marcy para sonrojarla? Y para que no escapes -su sombra se estira hasta estar debajo de Finn, el cual no podia moverse- Ahora responde por favor

**Finn:** -se sonroja de sobremanera- L-le dije: "Cuando nadie esté mirando, te haré cosas que ni en tus mil años de vida has visto."

**Todos - menos Finn y Marceline:** O.O wow

_Dragon Lector: _Gumball, Bonnie ¿para cuando el experimento? Y ademas, mis hermanas me contaron de su broma ¿sigue haciendo efecto la pocion?

**Bonnibell:** El experimento es cuando Michelle publique el one-shot

**Michelle:** ¬¬ no me eches la culpa a mi de que la maquina no encienda ¬¬

**Gumball:** La poción aún hace efecto, ¿por?

_Dragon Lector: _!ASH! !ASHLEY!

**Ash y Ashly:** Guau, guau.

**Todos - ellos:** XD

_Dragon Lector: _Marshall, Marceline ¿extrañan a Simon y Simone?

**Marceline y Marshall:** Mucho...

_Dragon Lector: _Si los extrañan creo que esto les servira -busca en su bolsillo y saca dos pequeños frascos que contienen un liquido blanco y se los da- Viertan esto sobre sus corona y tiara para que regresen a la normalidad

**Marceline:** Gracias, esta noche lo haremos

_Dragon Lector: _Y por ultimo tengo algo que decir -se acerca a Flama- Flama, te amo

**Flama:** -se sonroja mucho- ¿en-enserio?

**Chicos:** Wow, que valiente

**Chicas:** Él sí es un hombre hecho y derecho ¬u¬

_Dragon Lector: _-Lec se quita su mascara y la guarda en su bolsillo- Tal vez no tenga ojos, pero no los necesito para saber lo hermosa que eres, pero no solo me gusta tu apariencia, me gusta tu aroma, el sonido de tu voz, el latir de tu corazon -coloca una mano en su mejilla- la suavidad de tu piel y me gustaria... -se acerca lentamente a su rostro- ...probar tus labios -estaba a punto de besarla cuando se abre un portal y la voz de tres chicas se escucha que hiso que se separara de ella y se pone su mascara

_Tres chicas: _!DORAGON TENSHI AKUMA LECTOR! !NO TE NOS VAS A ESCAPAR!

**Todos - Flama:** o.O

**Flama:** ¡ARRUINADORAS DE MOMENTOS! C

_Dragon Lector: _!Oh no! !Me encontraron!

*Del portal salen sus amigas y la multitud que lo perseguía*

_Multitud:_ !Ahora veras! -Le apuntan con sus armas- !Tus ultimas palabras!

_Dragon Lector: _Solo esta -junta sus manos- !MORFEO! -Sus manos despreden un brillo dorado y al abrirlas se libera un polvo dorado por todo el lugar causando que todos se empiecen a sentir adormilados

_Hombre angel:_ Ya vera... zzzzzzzz -no pudo terminar por que se quedo dormino, de hecho todos los de la multitud estaban dormidos

_Dragon Lector: _Dulce sueños, vieron lo que hice -se voltea y ve a todos dormidos, y algunos estaban sobre otros; Finn sobre los pechos de Marceline, Fiona sobre Marshall el cual tenia el rostro debajo de sus pechos, Jake y Cake abrazados, y los chicles de espaldas el uno del otro- Tengo que llevar a estas personas a sus respectivas camas, pero necesito ayuda -junta sus manos y estas son rodeadas por unas auras negro y blanco que al abrirlas salen unas esferas blancas y negras que despues se convierten en clones de el, unos de color negro y otros de color blanco- Bien clones necesito que se lleven a ellos -apunta a sus amigas y la multitud- devuelta a Neo Zel, entendido

_Clones:_ -hacen un saludo milita- !SI SEÑOR! -Empiezan a cargarlos y llevarlos al portal

_Dragon Lector: _Bien mejor llevo a ellos a sus habitaciones -voltea hacia los demas

*Varios minutos despues*

_Dragon Lector: _Uuuaahhh estoy muy cansado para ir a casa, uuuuaaahh no creo que les moleste si me duermo aqui -se quita su corbata, su traje y zapatos quedando solo con sus guantes, mascara, camisa y pantalon, dejando al descubierto sus brazos que estan cubiertos de cicatrices pequeñas, pero las mas notorias son unas que rodean sus brazos, unas por debajo de los hombros y otras por arriba de las muñecas y su cuello tiene una enorme cicatriz que lo rodea, empieza a doblar su traje hasta que queda en forma de cuadrado y lo pone en el suelo para despues dormise en el suelo usandolo como almohada

**Michelle:** -aún dormida- hasta otra...zzzzzz


End file.
